What is this thing?
by FireBadCloudsPretty
Summary: [Elsanna] It's Elsa's birthday and Anna buys her some questionable things.


Kristoff casually meandered while Anna practically skipped down the cobbled streets of the more well off shopping districts of Arendelle under the late afternoon sun. The sky had been cleared of the morning's grey drizzle leaving white puffy clouds and a crystal blue sky in its place. The day had become absolutely beautiful and Anna was extremely pleased to be out and about with her best friend instead of cooped up in the castle. They walked by ornately crown molded shop fronts with checkered glass windows and slanted roofs. Anna was very content with shopping and the variety of the stores simply amazed her. A lot of things about the city pleasantly surprised her because she had barely just begun to explore it since the gates to the castle opened again.

The two best friends walked by a sweets shop with every type of brightly colored candy imaginable. Of course the princess had to stop there, and of course she had to purchase an armful of every variety of fudge offered and make an order to deliver the same amount to the palace every third week. Next to the sweets shop there was a pet store where she completely fell in love with every single animal in the shop, even the snakes. Anna wanted to buy at least five of the adorable animals, but figured it would be best to see if Elsa was an animal person or not first. The last thing she wanted to do was bring something home that her sister was allergic to or would be irritated by.

They walked by a shop with goods from around the world. They spent the longest of all in that store. There were so many marvels in it. There were lanterns and tapestries from Corona, native clay pots and tobacco cigars from America, varieties of tea, tea sets and decorative plates from China, hookas and kettle drums from the middle east, calligraphy scrolls from Japan. If there was anything from any part of the world one could name, this store seemed to have it. Anna ended up buying some jasmine tea and a new snow cap from Russia that Kristoff had shown a liking for. The two made it five stores down without managing to buy anything when a women's lingerie shop caught Anna's eye.

"Ooh this is perfect! Elsa would never think to buy these for herself! Plus this store specializes in these types of things so they'll be even better than anything the royal tailor could come up with!" Anna jumped up and down excitedly.

"I think I better wait outside for this one" stated Kristoff. Even though he was friends with love experts, the idea of going into a lady's lingerie store was embarrassing even for him.

Anna walked into the cozy warmly lit store. It smelled of freshly cut flowers and spice. It was smaller on the inside than she expected, with reams of cloth and silken underthings on wooden hangers and others that were neatly folded into bins on the right side wall. There was a section in the back with various bottles and other items the princess couldn't quite make out without closer inspection.

A thin woman with salt and pepper hair wearing a pair of round thin-rimmed glasses greeted the princess. "Hello young lady, how may I help you today?"

"Do you have any um… ladies undergarments I could possibly look at? I mean, not that I'm into that sort of thing. I mean I am, since you know I'm a lady and everything. I'll just stop talking now…" Anna managed to get out, growing more flustered by the second.

The seamstress slash store owner smirked at her as though she were privy to a secret only she knew and spared the princess any more embarrassment by replying in a completely objective and professional manner. "We do have some articles here for you to peruse, but the more choice items are custom made from materials of your choosing. For those I have a book of sketches you can look at along with fabric swatches."

"The custom items are probably best. The person I'll be giving these to has very refined taste." Anna said.

"I'll be back with the books in just a moment" the shop owner responded and headed into a small room behind the front counter. She had a content smile on her face at the idea of a costly commission.

Anna heard some fumbling from the back room and then the seamstress came back into view with books in hand. One book had sketches and another had swatches of cloth stapled to pages with item numbers listed next to each piece.

Anna took the sketch book first and began flipping through pages. There were chemises, too many types of panties to count, some with nothing but a string in the back and one on each side, garter belts with garters, corsets, bustiers, bras of every type from décolleté to wide-away cut, anything you name it. Just imagining her sister in some of these things brought warmth to her cheeks and butterflies to her stomach, especially the corset garter belt and stocking combo. Was what she was feeling; arousal? She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and forgot about them as she began flipping through the cloth samples. There were sheer cloths, silk cloths in every color one could possibly think of, flannel cloths, and ooh was that leather? Again, her thoughts returned to her sister wearing a white leather corset and she felt saliva begin to pool in her mouth.

Anna shook herself out of her daze and remembered where she was at and why she was there. She pointed out which styles she wanted to order along with matching cloth swatches. The store owner was absolutely giddy to have such a large commission. Not only was the princess ordering one of almost every style in the book, she was _doubling _a large amount of them which were to be made in leather. Anna definitely had a thing for leather and she hoped her sister did too.

Near the back of the store, Anna noticed a row of beautiful cylindrical statues with rounded tops made of various colors of blown glass. Some were slightly curved; others were textured with smooth ridges and bumps. Anna picked out two that stood around seven inches tall. One was completely flat at the bottom and the other had a wide base for what she assumed was better support. They were just big enough to fit into the curio cabinet that hung on her sister's bedroom wall. The lovely curved one was a gorgeously vivid cobalt color and the other was a lovely sky blue that reminded her of Elsa's ice sculptures.

She looked to the left and noticed an assortment of riding crops on the shelf next to the statues. _Now what are those doing here?_ Anna wondered. This place made less and less sense to her the more she looked around. She turned towards the glass bottles, opened one and sniffed at the contents. It was an oil that smelled like roses. She decided this would also make a wonderful birthday gift for her sister and selected a pink glass bottle of it to go with the other things she found.

Anna made her way back to the counter and the seamstress raised an eyebrow at the princess' purchases as she attempted to hide her amused smile. "Do you want these to be wrapped?" asked the middle-aged shop owner.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you. I kind of have two left thumbs" replied the princess.

The shop owner pulled out one of the lacquered cherry wood boxes reserved for special customer's purchases from a small room behind the register. Anna fiddled with her hands and wondered how long she had left Kristoff waiting outside, hoping it hadn't been too long. A thought came to the shop owner's mind and she disappeared into the back room again, coming back out with a contrivance made of a mess of straps and buckles.

"This goes with this one here. A small gift to you since you gave us such a large commission!" said the middle aged woman as she lifted the small sky blue statue.

Anna wondered what leather straps had to do with glass statues, but didn't think to ask and just accepted the free gift. "Oh. Why thank you" said the redhead with a slightly confused smile.

"I'll have someone come by with the measurements later today." Anna said and left the store.

* * *

><p>A month went by before Anna's lingerie order finally arrived at the castle, which was just in time for Elsa's birthday. There would be a small ball in the queen's honor later in the evening and Anna simply could not wait to give her sister her birthday presents. Anna decided that giving the items to the queen before the ball, privately, would be best so that she could wear them that night if she wanted to. The princess was just rounding a corner from the long hallway when she ran into just the person she was looking for. Elsa was just finishing up a conversation with the royal event organizer about place settings when the teal eyed woman came across her.<p>

"Elsa" said Anna, grasping her older sister gently by the shoulders "Do you have any free time right now? I would really like to give you your birthday presents before the ball in private." Anna asked with a smile.

Elsa smiled to her younger sister and said "Of course, let's go to my rooms". Luckily, Anna had already had the servants deliver the multitude of boxes to the waiting room in Elsa's quarters. When they arrived, Elsa gasped at the sheer number of presents the princess had gotten for her.

The two sat down on the couch next to all of the boxes and Elsa began daintily opening all of her gifts. The queen was surprised when box after box turned out to be women's lingerie.

"I just figured you would like these and look good in them. I mean, not that I was thinking about you wearing lingerie or anything. Okay I _was_ thinking about it, but only because I wanted to make sure they would look good on you. Not that they wouldn't look good on you because anything would look amazing on you and boy would these look amazing on you. Do you think you could model some of them for me? I didn't mean to say that!" rushed Anna, working herself into yet another full bodied blush.

Elsa unwrapped a thong and asked "How exactly am I supposed to wear this?"

Anna blushed when thinking of her sister wearing a thong and said "I'm sure you'll figure it out" then giggled to herself.

"Wow this certainly is a lot of leather. I would have never thought of having lingerie made in this material." commented Elsa.

"Is that weird?" Anna asked.

"No I love it. I love all of your gifts." Elsa said with a happy smile.

"Here open this one next" the princess said while handing Elsa the lacquered cherry wood box from the lingerie store. In it, Elsa saw, were two glass phalluses, and what looked to be a leather harness and an illustrated instruction card along with some rose oil.

Elsa looked at the instructions and her eyes widened in shock. She took in good, long, deep breath. This was going to be the most awkward conversation she had ever had in her entire life and it was one conversation she never thought she would be having at all in the first place. Elsa thought for a little while on just how she was going to phrase her next words while looking at the strawberry blonde with a worried expression.

"Anna, about this present you gave me…"

"I know right? Aren't they just beautiful? I saw them and absolutely knew I had to get them for you even if they aren't exactly the most practical gift. Like, they're only just to look at, not use or anything…" stated the hyperactive princess. She would have continued on and on if Elsa didn't interrupt her.

"Anna. Anna!" The teal eyed woman stopped bouncing on the edge of the couch for a split second.

"Yes, Elsa? She asked.

"How did you… how did you know I might like something like this?" asked the queen.

"You don't like them?" Anna asked with a hurt expression forming on her face.

"No, it's not that. I just… How did you know that I prefer women? Is it really obvious?" replied Elsa before the girl could look any more hurt.

"Wait, what?" asked Anna. The news that Elsa liked women sent a bolt of excitement through her for which she had no idea why.

"I said that I like women and I wanted to know how you knew that I might like something like these gifts; this strap-on." Stated Elsa again more nervous the second time around and pretty much completely mortified, but she wanted answers so she would stick through this conversation and get them from her sister.

"Well… that's um. That's great Elsa! I had no idea that you preferred the fairer sex. Um, but what does that have to do with the presents I gave you?"

Elsa handed the instruction card to Anna with the drawing of what the harness and phallic shaped "statue" would look like once worn correctly.

"Oh. Ooooohhh. Oh my. So that's what a boy looks like down there. I had no idea" said a wide-eyed Anna.

"Well that's a relief at least." mumbled Elsa, who by now had a full on body blush. Even though Anna was taking in the new information so well, it was still a very personal and embarrassing topic for Elsa to talk about. She was just so grateful that Anna was such an open minded spirit. "Anna, why are you taking this so well? The fact that I like women doesn't seem to bother you at all."

"I figure that type of thing is pretty natural. I mean, I like women too. They're gorgeous. Of course I also like boys, but women definitely have their appeal."

"Oh… well that's... that's wonderful, Anna. I'm glad we got this out in the open."

"So are you going to keep the present?" the strawberry blonde asked.

"Well, I'm not getting rid of it. It was a gift from my little sister after all." replied the embarrassed queen. Without meaning to, Anna imagined her sister wearing the apparatus and it made Anna happy in way that was beginning to worry her just a little bit.

"So I guess I'll just leave you alone now so that you can get ready for the ball and everything." Said Anna, hoping to make her escape from the semi-awkward atmosphere.

"Thank you Anna, and thank you so much for the presents." Elsa said with an adorable bashful smile. At least Anna thought it was adorable.

* * *

><p>The ball was as glitzy and glamorous as ever a ball could be. Of course there were suitors there to try and woo Elsa, but she gracefully navigated around their flirtations. Something of which the princess was grateful for, but she couldn't help being a little jealous and again she wasn't sure why. There was champagne and vintage wine, aged cheeses, delicious chocolates, and dinner was a huge amazing affair. The two royals were quite content and pleasantly full by the end of the evening when all of the guests left to their rooms. The two women weren't quite done celebrating and retired to the Queens chambers once again to drink some more champagne in front of the fire place. It would be a crime to let it go to waste after all.<p>

"You know I never did properly thank you for the wonderfully thoughtful gifts you gave me today, Anna."

" 'sno problem Elsa. I'm juss happy you liked them." The princess slurred.

The queen giggled at the strawberry blonde in her almost equally drunken state and gently cupped Anna's cheeks in each of her hands. She leaned forward and placed a short, but decidedly sensual kiss on Anna's lips. The princess smiled the biggest smile the queen had ever seen as Anna swooped in for another kiss. It was longer than the last and wetter. The queen pulled her in even more, sucked on Anna's bottom lip and let out a small moan.

"Mmm Elsa that was nice. We should do that more often." The princess said before finally passing out in a now sobered Elsa's lap.


End file.
